


Time for Another Thrilling Adventure!

by janiejanine



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Fanmix, Multi, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for Frank and Sadie, Sparks Nevada, Captain Laserbeam, and the Thrilling Adventure Hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Another Thrilling Adventure!

**Time for Another Thrilling Adventure!**

A Thrilling Adventure Hour Fanmix

([listen](http://8tracks.com/janiejanine/time-for-another-thrilling-adventure/))

**TRACK LIST**

**Part I: Clink!**

_I hope in your horoscope there's room for a dope who adores you_

01. **Let's Face the Music and Dance**  / Nat King Cole || 02. **I'm Your Man**  / Michael Bublé || 03. **You're the Boss**  / Brian Setzer Orchestra || 04.  **You & Me & the Bottle Makes 3 Tonight** / Big Bad Voodoo Daddy || 05. **The Wonder of You**  / Kitty Kallen || 06. **Not a Care in the World**  / Benny Goodman & His Orchestra with Peggy Lee || 07. **Too Marvelous for Words**  / Frank Sinatra || 08. **Love of My Life**  / Artie Shaw & His Orchestra with Anita Boyer

**Part II: Also, I'll Have My 100 Lasers.**

_We patrol the streets around the clock_

01\. **It Lives!** / Two Steps from Hell || 02.  **Destroy Them with Lazers (VIP Remix)**  / Knife Party || 03. **Mutants in Mega-City One**  / The Fink Brothers || 04.  **Crimewave**  / Mega Drive || 05. **That's Really Super, Supergirl**  / XTC || 06. **Midnight City**  / M83 || 07. **Boss Battle**  / Nigel Godrich || 08. **Save the World (Alesso Remix)**  / Swedish House Mafia

**Part III: I'm...from Earth.**

_He came here to take an outlaw back alive or maybe dead_

01.  **The Ballad of Davy Crockett (In Outer Space)**  / They Might Be Giants || 02.  **Don't Fence Me In**  / The Andrews Sisters feat. Bing Crosby || 03.  **You're a Real Good Friend**  / Ernest Tubb & Red Foley || 04.  **Titoli**  / Ennio Morricone || 05.  **Big Iron**  / Marty Robbins || 06.  **Peacemaker**  / The SteelDrivers || 07.  **Further on up the Road**  / Johnny Cash || 08.  **The Lonely Shepherd**  / Gheorghe Zamfir


End file.
